Digital Prankster
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Gomamon pulls some pranks in this 'parody' of 'Original Prankster' by the Offspring.


**Digital Prankster - A parody of "Original Prankster" by The Offspring**  
  
Note: I don't own 'Original Prankster'. The song belongs to Offspring. And no, I don't hate the song. It seemed so appropriate for this parody though! (Which IS why I chose it). So, enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Everybody! Listen up!" shouted the man on the stage. Everyone in the audience instantly quieted down. "Today, we have a special guest here with us today!"  
  
"I wonder who it could be." Tai said. He sat down at the table that seated all of the Digidestined and their Digimon..... Well, it seemed.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Gomamon?" asked Joe.  
  
"And now, I present, on the stage, Gomamon!"  
  
Amidst the audience of clapping people was a pale faced Digidestined. "Uh oh" Tai and Agumon said at the same time.  
  
As soon as the clapping ceased, the audience peered to the left of the stage. A white seal head with sparkling sunglasses flashed a grin at the audience.   
  
A second later, Gomamon emerged from his little half hidden place at the side of the stage. He took the middle of the stage and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Hit it!" The lights dimmed. In the background, a video began to play..... with Gomamon and..... his Digidestined friends in it.  
  
  
  
  
You can eat it!   
  
  
  
Until I want to stop!  
  
Mimi  
  
You'll sleep with lots of spiders!  
  
T.K.  
  
We'll feed you tons of mushrooms  
  
Matt Matt  
  
Hairgel can taste great  
  
When you are very hungry  
  
And want some food now!  
  
  
  
Izzy  
  
Laptops will be full of water  
  
Tai Tai  
  
Somewhere we'll find a barber  
  
Sora  
  
Helmets will be broken  
  
As soon as I can pilfer [Note: Pilfer means stealing]  
  
Her bike and run off  
  
  
  
Shave Tai's hair off!, He won't miss it much  
  
Waste Matt's hair gel, Throw it on the ground  
  
Show Joe some blood, With some luck he'll faint  
  
You better watch, out Kari because Gomamon  
  
  
  
Is back in town  
  
Digital Prankster  
  
Tricks all day!  
  
Digital, yeah  
  
That's who I am!  
  
Digital Prankster  
  
Who's gonna stop me? Stop me! When no one's in my way!  
  
  
  
You can eat it!  
  
  
  
You know it smells like fish  
  
Note self  
  
Do not attack a good guy  
  
Agumon  
  
Drink some of our cold water  
  
Patamon  
  
Flying pig with bat wings  
  
I think I'm gonna puke  
  
Cuz' this team really stinks  
  
Yeah  
  
  
  
Biyomon  
  
Chicken that are digivolving  
  
Gabumon  
  
Taking off your blue striped fur coat  
  
Gatomon  
  
Drawing on your tail ring  
  
Hey Tentomon and Palmon  
  
The joke's on you! Ha!  
  
  
  
Shave Tai's hair off!, He won't miss it much  
  
Waste Matt's hair gel, Throw it on the ground  
  
Show Joe some blood, With some luck he'll faint  
  
You better watch, out Kari because Gomamon  
  
  
  
Is back in town  
  
Digital Prankster  
  
Tricks all day!  
  
Digital, yeah  
  
That's who I am!  
  
Digital Prankster  
  
Who's gonna stop me? Stop me! When no one's in my way!  
  
  
  
You can eat it!  
  
  
  
Tai Tai  
  
Shave all your hair off  
  
Matt Matt  
  
Waste all your hair gel  
  
Tai Tai  
  
Shave all your hair off  
  
Matt Matt  
  
Waste all your hair gel  
  
  
  
More pranks  
  
I am the elite!  
  
More pranks  
  
I am the finest!  
  
More pranks  
  
I am the master!  
  
  
  
When you see me come in town, be prepared for pranks, yeah!  
  
  
  
Shave Tai's hair off!, He won't miss it much  
  
Waste Matt's hair gel, Throw it on the ground  
  
Show Joe some blood, With some luck he'll faint  
  
You better watch, out Kari because Gomamon  
  
  
  
Is back in town  
  
Digital Prankster  
  
Tricks all day!  
  
Digital, yeah  
  
That's who I am!  
  
Digital Prankster  
  
Who's gonna stop me? Stop me!  
  
Who's gonna stop me? Stop me! When no one's in my way!  
  
  
  
  
The audience cheered and clapped as the white seal took a bow on stage. He bowed, while constantly saying "Thank you" into the microphone.   
  
After a few minutes of appreciation, Gomamon went off the stage where he was greeted by the host of the night.   
  
"So Gomamon! Great performance!"  
  
"Why thank you, I thought so myself as well."  
  
"Now tell me, how did you come up with this parody?"  
  
"Well, it all started when I had a sudden urge to perform pranks on everyone I knew."  
  
"I see. Have you really done all of these pranks?"  
  
"Oh, a few. I intend to carry out the rest of them soon enough."  
  
"Well, that's great. Now abou-"  
  
"Stop right there!" Everyone looked to the back of the room to find three chubby police officers in the back. "It's him!" one of the police officers yelled while they pointed at Gomamon.  
  
"Me?" Gomamon asked in some shock. "What ever did I do?"  
  
One of the police officers glared at the seal. He pulled down his pants to reveal boxers with..... Embarrassing pictures on it. Everyone in the audience gasped at looked at the seal.  
  
"Heh heh..... Did 'I' do that? Heh heh heh heh..... Oops." The police officer pulled his pants back up.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to arrest you." they said approaching Gomamon.  
  
"WAIT! I'm not the only in this you know! Joe gave me the ideas....."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Joe yelled from his spot. The police officers looked at each other, then separated. Two of them handcuffed Joe and one handcuffed Gomamon. They led the two friends to the back of the stage and nodded to the audience.  
  
"Sorry about that folks. And don't worry, these trouble makers will be out of your way since, after all, WE'RE dealing with them" With that, they left the building.  
  
  
The little truck tumbled along the rocky road. An annoyed Joe held onto the cage bars and grumbled to himself. Beside him, in a smaller cage, was Gomamon, who still wore his shades from the show.  
  
"Oh don't worry Joe. I'll get us out of this soon enough." Joe groaned and continued to mutter to himself.  
  
It would be a looooong ride to the mental hospital.  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was a fun parody to make. Although, I had to edit it quite a bit, and I suppose I still am editing. And don't worry, this isn't done yet. Oh no it isn't. Mwa ha ha ha ha. Well, I don't think so. I plan to create a continuation to this sometime.  
Please R&R. I hope you enjoyed it. And in the meanwhile.....  
I'm almost done the next chapter of Unwell Identity (Really, honestly, I almost am). So you can expect that to arrive sometime soon.  
Anywho, Keep on writing!  
-Ice Wolf17  
07/02/03


End file.
